Ser El Viento
by carolito12
Summary: Intentar seguir con la farsa de lo que un Malfoy puede ser pretender que no me importe ella


Ser el viento

Draco&Ginny

Otro día que me levanto a hacer la misma rutina de siempre pretender que no tengo ningún sentimiento que no me importe que mi padre este en askaban , que mi madre al borde de la locura este sola en una gran mansión llena de recuerdos dolorosos , intentar seguir con la farsa de lo que un Malfoy puede ser pretender que no me importe _ella ._

Salgo de mi sala común , hacia el comedor todos sonriendo estando con sus amigos después de lo que ha pasado con Voldemort el único amigo que me queda es Blaise Zabini lastima que este muy ocupado con su nueva noviecita , pero que veo a la vuelta de la esquina mi trío favorito (haciendo énfasis en el sarcasmo) _"Que asco la comadreja tiene agarrada de la mano a la sangre sucia , siempre pensé que terminaría con uno de ellos dos nunca pensé que me daría tanto asco verlos sonreírse como un par de bobos en amorcitolandia" _

-"Weasley decidiste que era ora de terminar de contaminar tu sangre?"

-" No es ese tu problema Malfoy¡" _"Esperen eso no salio del Weasley bueno no del que yo esperaba era ella" _giro mi cabeza y me encuentro con la menor de los weasley creo que le dicen Ginny no estoy muy seguro , su cara parece una frágil muñeca de porcelana y su largo cabello rojo ondulado en la puntas combinan con sus hermosos ojos azul cielo _"Un momento eso lo pensé yo?, rápido di algo tonto"_ no me salen las palabras solo ago una mueca y me retiro escucho sus susurros atrás se que se estarán burlando de mi pero ya no me importa me siento.._ "Feliz? Eso es la sensación de querer saltar como un completo inútil por todo el castillo , como con solo una mirada directa a sus ojos me pone así?"_ tengo que dejar de pensar en ella como se fijaría en mi si no es para sentir odio desprecio o algún sentimiento parecido claro según los rumores esta enamorada de San Potter otra razón mas para odiarlo.

Todos en el gran comedor están en lo suyo de pronto entras al gran comedor te sientas en la mesa de Gryffindor con tus amigas , giras la cabeza rápido y tu sonrisa se desvanece pienso que me estas mirando en realidad miras detrás de mi a la mesa de Revenclaw echo un vistazo Potter esta besando a la oriental _"Idiota"_ vuelvo a girar mi cabeza hacia ti y te has ido , salgo rápido del comedor y te veo correr por las escaleras hacia el quinto pido uso un pasadizo de slytherin y llego primero , me escondo detrás de una estatua y te escucho llorar intento parecer que realizo una caminata cualquiera cuando en realidad quiero ver que estés bien al escuchar pasos te giras y me vez tus ojos azules están llenos de gruesas lagrimas y alrededor están rojos y me dan unas ganas de crearle otra cicatriz mas grande a Potter por lastimarte así , no se que hacer se supone que no debo sentir nada por ti .

-"Weasley weasley …. Se supone que los gryffindors no lloran que son valientes no?" bajas la cabeza por un momento y veo que logre sacarte una pequeña sonrisa .

-"Cierto Malfoy lo olvide por un segundo ahora hazme el favor y déjame en paz" te desvaneces por el pasillo, si con tal de que dejes de llorar me vas a odiar mas esta bien no importa.

Llego a mi cuarto y me tiro en mi cama debo de ser masoquista para querer a Weasley , no se cuando la empecé a querer pero.._ "Esperen querer? Si eso creo después de todo la e querido por 4 largos años y solo e cruzado con ella 45 palabras vaya que patético llevo la cuenta" _giro mi cabeza ahí esta mi vieja guitarra quien diría que un Malfoy sabe tocarla no? Un pequeño secreto mío la cojo entre mis manos y me quedo dormido tratando de tocarla de nuevo.

Al día siguiente lo mismo me dirijo hacia el comedor ,tengo una sensación extraña siento como si todos me miraran y susurraran de mi , al fin llego al gran comedor entro y todos tienen el diario del profeta en sus manos y me miran con lastima? Volteo mi cabeza hacia la mesa de Gryffindor veo la cara de Potter , Weasley y la sangre sucia y tienen la misma mirada , giro hacia ti y me estas viendo directamente a los ojos y puedo leer en en ellos un _"Lo siento" _continuo mi camino hasta mi mesa algo confundido y empiezo a desayunar de pronto entra Blaise muy agitado con el diario en su mano.

-"Draco , lo siento amigo tienes que ver esto" agacha la cabeza y me da el diario lo pongo sobre la mesa y leo…

"Narcisa Malfoy al borde de la locura después de enterarse que a su marido Lucius Malfoy lo condenaron al beso del dementor que será esta tarde , cometió suicidio……."deje de leer , no podía ser cierto el único ser que me amaba se había ido mi madre no era cobarde ella no se suicidaría no me dejaría solo tengo ganas de llorar pero no lo are todo el comedor me esta mirando , levanto mi cabeza y es cierto todos me miran esperando una acción desesperada en cambio doblo tranquilamente el profeta y lo dejo aun lado

-"Patética excusa de mujer" las palabras frías retumban en todo el salón las mujeres exclaman cosas como _"Ni siquiera le importa"_ claro que me importa es solo que decido no mostrar debilidad , giro mi mirada y me vez con enojo y tristeza a la vez , ya no me importa nada peor no podría estar finjo tranquilidad y termino mi desayuno .

Pareciera que fue hace semanas que me entere de lo de mis padres lamentablemente fue ayer hoy no habrá nadie en el castillo es 14 de febrero todos están en Hosmade incluso los de Slytherin , cojo mi abrigo negro y mi guitarra y salgo a caminar me pongo debajo de un árbol cerca del lago , cierro los ojos y pienso en mi madre su cara y su sonrisa cuando llegaba de howgarts , recuerdo sus besos en la frente , recuerdo a mi padre diciendo que el lo hacia todo por nosotros y también pienso en _ella_ tal vez nunca llegue a saber que la quiero pero no importa , de repente una brisa llega a mi cara e imagino que el viento hace volar sus cabellos pelirrojos y me pongo celoso _"Del viento" _entonces mis manos empiezan a moverse en la guitarra y empiezo a cantar…..

"_Que se siente abrazarla al salir_

_Y rozarle sus mejillas levantarle su cabello ser muy fuerte"_

Ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mirarla de frente y acercarme más

"_Que se siente sentirla respirar_

_Y colarme en un suspiro_

_Por sus labios por su pecho por su vientre"_

Y sentir lo suave de su piel

"_Que se siente, Que se siente_

_Que se siente ser tan suave y tan fuerte_

_Darle vida con tu muerte_

_Y empaparla cuando llueve_

_Que se siente ser orgasmo y de repente ser tan frío_

_Y verla siempre y que no pueda esconderse"_

Como lo hace cada vez que la miro o cada vez que trato de estar cerca de ella

"_Que se siente el darle vida y erizar su piel de noche_

_Ser pretexto para no salir con hombres"_

Quisiera ser yo y no Potter quien estuviera en tus pensamientos todos los 14 de febrero

"_Que se siente secar sus lágrimas_

_Y que se cierren sus ojos cuando la miras de frente_

_Que se siente"_

Y que no te pida que te alejes de ella , que se ruborice cuando le hablas

"_Que se siente, Que se siente_

_Que se siente ser tan suave y tan fuerte_

_Darle vida con tu muerte_

_Y empaparla cuando llueve_

_Que se siente ser orgasmo y de repente ser tan frío_

_Y verla siempre y que no pueda esconderse"_

De verdad que es patético desear esto pero es la verdad .

"_Y no es el miedo, quiero ser el viento_

_Para saber que se siente…"._

"_Que se siente ser tan suave y tan fuerte_

_Darle vida con tu muerte_

_Y empaparla cuando llueve_

_Que se siente ser orgasmo y de repente ser tan frío_

_Y verla siempre y que no pueda esconderse"_

-"Linda canción Malfoy" _"No puede ser" _me quedo callado siento que estas parada al lado de mi pero no quiero abrir los ojos y verte desaparecer , no quiero levantar mi cabeza y que veas lo débil que soy al llorar , mejor guardo silencio pero tu sigues hablando

-"Creí que los de slytherin no lloraban que eran orgullosos" susurras sentándote al lado mío .

-"Tienes razón weasley lo olvide por un segundo" abro los ojos jamás te había visto tan de cerca y además sonriéndome a mi .

-" A veces es bueno olvidar" te giras hacia el lago y suspiras _"Esperen que hace ella aquí es 14 de febrero y es Ginny Weasley" _

-"Puedo preguntar que haces aquí weasley?"

-"Ginny…."

-"Que?"

-"Llámame Ginny"

-"Tu puedes llamarme Draco.."

-"Sabes Draco a la persona que le cantas esta canción es muy afortunada…" _"Eres tu……"_

Callas y me miras a los ojos y los tuyos se están empezando a llenar de lágrimas .

-"Oye se que tal vez para ti soy solo el arrogante de Malfoy y no he sido muy bueno contigo o con tu familia pero si quieres solo por este momento olvidar todo y contarme que pasa esta bien.." abres los ojos como platos y me preparo para verte salir corriendo pero en cambio sonríes y asientes con la cabeza

-"Siempre creí que quería a una persona pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo fue un capricho al principio me sentí triste pero me di cuenta que quiero a otra persona" genial mas competencia

-"Draco perdón si soy indiscreta pero lo de tu madre…."

-"Mentí , lo que dije en el gran comedor era mentira…"

-"Lo sabia a pesar de que aparentes ser muy frío siento que eres especial" el viento dejo de soplar mi corazón se detuvo y te mire a los ojos no podía creer que lo hubieras dicho era como si estuviera dormido en un gran sueño y deje de sentir celos del viento pensé que era ahora o nunca

-"Ginny se que es inesperado pero quiero decirte algo importante" me miras atentamente esperando que continúe

-"Hace años que estoy enamorado de ti , nunca supe como decírtelo pero pienso que eres la persona mas importante para mi ahora, y la canción que escuchaste era toda tuya" miro por tu cara caer suaves lagrimas y esta vez yo te las seco no el viento .

-"Lo se .." te miro con confusión _"Acaso ya lo sabia era tan obvio?"_

-"Draco crees que no me daba cuenta que nunca me tratabas mal si lo podías evitar , crees que no me di cuenta que tu abogabas por mi en pociones , crees que no me di cuenta las veces que me mirabas mientras desayunaba?... claro que me daba cuenta , al principio me asuste un poco pero luego me alegraba que estuvieras ahí y si un dia no bajabas a desayunar no era la misma, me empecé a dar cuenta de que te quería hace unos meses pero cuando realice que te amaba fue cuando fuiste el único que noto cuando quería llorar y fuiste a tratar de alegrarme"

Tus ojos brillaban y tus mejillas estaban rojas había lagrimas en tus ojos pero me sonreías tome tu cara en mis manos como si fueras una muñeca de porcelana

-"Ginny te amo…" me sonreíste y me abrazaste fuerte

-"Yo también te amo Draco" no supe como tuve el valor de acercarme a ti puse mis labios sobre los tus tuyos y así tuvimos nuestro primer beso , supe que seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo cuando sentí mariposas en mi estomago

"_Ahora se que se siente ser el viento…………"_


End file.
